This invention relates generally to the field of bathing apparatuses for small children.
The bathing of small children has long been a stressful and inconvenient task for parents or other adult attendants. Infants are typically unable to lift their heads or control their movements well enough to allow any freedom around water. Toddlers can sit, stand, move around and play during bath time. Despite this capability and desire, they haven't mastered balance or learned how to navigate the hard and slippery surfaces of conventional bath tubs and showers. Many types of bathing units attempt to control these children using straps or a variety of shaped enclosures that physically constrain the child to remain in a predetermined position. This often creates a more stressful bathing experience for both child and parent or attendant.
Additionally, there are situations when a parent would like to shower or bathe him or herself but has difficulty finding the opportunity if alone with a small child. Even if the child is sleeping in a crib, the parent will want to bathe quickly while trying to listen for the child should he need attention. If the child is awake, she may not be content or it may be unsafe for the child to be left alone while the adult bathes. In these situations, it would be convenient to bring the child into the shower or bath with the parent in a way that allows the parent the freedom to bathe without concern for the safety of the child. With all existing prior art, a parent attempting to shower or bathe with their child needs to be constantly vigilant and usually hold or restrain the child which makes bathing oneself stressful and difficult.
Paden, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,131, discloses an enclosed platform in which an infant can stand during showering. This structure has three particular shortcomings or differences from the present invention. First, the configuration of the platform is designed to keep the infant upright. In particular, the lower region of the platform is tapered to disallow a great range of foot movement. Therefore, the platform is too small for the child to sit or play in. Second, the walls of the platform are designed to be shorter than the infant, at the height where the child could grasp the upper walls for support. (Paden Claim 1). A child could climb out of the enclosure. Third, the platform on which the child stands is a rigid surface. Water drains through small openings around the edge of this platform.
The Paden patent is also narrowed by three particular features that do not apply to the present invention. First, the container is designed to accommodate a showerhead (Paden Claim 1). Second, the container is designed to latch onto the side rail of a bathtub (Paden Claim 4). Third, the device is designed to work away from plumbing, with a self-contained water supply and drainage system.
Angelotti, U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,588, discloses a bathtub enclosure providing a large sitting area and a soft surface. The device is collapsible when not in use. However, the structure of the invention is very different from the present claimed invention, in at least three major ways. First, it consists of a sheet of water-resistant fabric, draped over the bathtub walls and supported by rods, cords, suction cups, and/or hooks. (Angelotti Claim 1). The invention therefore extends vertically no higher than the bathtub. Second, the Angelotti device does not work in a shower with no tub. Third, the invention in some embodiments could hold water, and therefore would not lessen the risk of drowning. (Angelotti Claims 2, 7, and 8)
Tuoeriniemi, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,065, discloses a vertical tub. The child stands in the tub, which holds water. It can be placed in the bathtub along with a parent. The dimensions of the tub are such that the child can lean backward against one side while holding on to the other stand without sitting or falling. The walls of the tub are height-adjustable. The Tuoeriniemi patent has two particular shortcomings that are overcome in the present claimed invention. First, like the Paden patent, the tub is too small for sitting or playing in. In fact, it is designed to facilitate standing only. (Claim 1). Second, the tub is intended to hold water even when not in a larger bathtub. (Claim 1).
Several other U.S. patents describe aids for bathing small children, but have fundamentally different structures from the presently claimed bathtub pen. Grier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,392, discloses a compact adjustable housing that fits around the body of the child reducing the space to move around in. Kiester, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,850, discloses a portable, hammock-type infant support system for installation in a conventional bathtub so that an infant can be supported in a prone position above the tub floor or water level while the mother is washing or bathing the infant. The support system includes a flexible foam rubber panel suspended within the tub by suction cups. It is essentially just a hammock that fits within the entire bathtub. It does not enclose the child in a pen or allow a parent to bathe with the child. In fact, it does not save the parent from any hands-on work or constant supervision.
Killion, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,259, and Rechler, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,883, disclose stand-alone tubs that hold water, with collapsible legs. Keehn (U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,718) and Levitt (U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,948) each describe a small tub that is supported on the large adult tub. Poiencot (U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,553) describes a “false bottom” situated in the full-size tub. When the infant falls onto the lower portion of the false bottom, it opens a drain and releases the water, to prevent drowning.
In summary, a search of the prior art reveals some elements of the present claimed invention, such as child-sized baths for use in an adult tub, collapsibility, a soft material protecting the child from the hard bathtub floor, and water drainage. However, each patent discloses a fundamentally different structure or purpose from the present invention. Some are free-standing tubs that hold their own water. Some are attached to the main tub. Each prior invention is designed to keep the infant in one position—whether standing, sitting, or lying—and does not allow a variety of positions. Some of them are outright restraints, not spacious and open like the present invention. None of the prior structures fully encloses and protects the child while still allowing him/her freedom of motion.